1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program that allows a game to proceed based on image data obtained by taking a picture of a user, and a game device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A game program for taking a picture of a user's face and running a game based on image data obtained by the image pickup is conventionally known (for example, refer to the manual of “Otona no DS Kao Training (Face Training for Adults)” of Nintendo). According to this game program, an image of a user is taken at a timing corresponding to a predetermined elapse from the start of the game, and the taken image of the user is presented on the display together with the results of the game when the game is over.
The conventional art set forth above allows a picture of the user to be taken only at a timing corresponding to a predetermined elapse from the start of the game, and only the user's facial expression corresponding to that timing was displayed when the game was over.